Doggy Day
'Participants' Fuma Akumi 'Title: ''Doggy Day: '''Pup on the loose! 'D-Rank' 9/9/14 ~Akumi, opened the door to the office carefully, leaned half way into the door hopeful she hadn't interrupted anything important. Once inside the office her hands were kept neatly at her sides as she bowed respectfully.~ “As I am fresh I've come in for a mission. One can never start to early on those...” While waiting she thought of the neat missions she could do, but she didn't get her hopes too high. A mission after-all, could be anything. Though the girl hoped it wouldn't be trash or yard detail. It wasn't long before she was given her mission report, analyzing it before making her way out to start. She gave a small smile, looking over a new paper with full details to the mission. Such a liberating feeling of finally doing something with herself, taking orders from someone that wasn't her father. While looking over the paper she jumped for joy, though quickly stopped when she felt the leer of passerby's~ “How fun, I get to walk a puppy.” ~Among her small list of likes, at the very top was none other than animals. How hard could this mission be anyway?' ''The girl wondered as she made her way to the address, with a gentle rap on the door, Akumi then awaited. Once answered she was greeted by an elderly woman, a small fluffy dog in her arms.~ “Ah, yes. You must be the ninja they've sent to walk my little Cocoa. Be careful with this one, he could be pretty crafty.” ~The elderly woman stated, the leash being passed to the genin along with the small brown dog.~ “It's no problem. I will take good care of this little one and I'll have him right back before you know it!” ~With parting words and 'Thank yous' she bowed and allowed the small, fluffy dog to trot ahead of her. ~ As they walked she stared at the pup wondering to herself how rowdy could a small, incredibly cute puppy be? As they walked the pup sniffed the air, barking at other dogs along the streets and chasing a cat as far as he could run before looking back at the girl bearing his leash. The pup grew obviously bored of their walk, wanting to adventure more as he tugged on the leash harder. She walked faster, the streets seemingly empty, it was nothing new. It seemed people didn't like the rain, but for her? She loved the smell of it, the cool droplets that kissed her face whenever she looked to the sky. Something at always made her feel the most human. While deep in thought Akumi didn't realize all the time had seemingly passed. She noted the shops that started to turn on their lights.~ “Ah, are you ready to go home now boy?” ~ He barked at her before pulling forward wanting to continue on, but the skies were already starting to get dimmer by the minute.~ “Oh hush, it's time to go ya know.....” ~She eyed the dog while it whined sadly, doing a quick walk in the a circle as if trying to bribe her with tricks to continue their walk further. She watched him with a soft laugh before pulling him back once more. ~While pulling back on the leash to lead him into the opposite direction the collar clasp popped open. This allowed the little dog to dart away quickly to chase down that dastardly cat from earlier.~ “Woah! Who puts a break away collar on a dog?!” ~Akumi whined out as she caught herself from falling, quickly she raced after it, grumbling to herself about the collar once more. Her first mission and it's managed to go sour in an instant. '''Come on, where'd you go you little rascal.... her mind started to race about how the Amekage would feel about her screwing up such a minimal failure mission. It's not like she was fighting off evil shinobi, or guarding a prestigious guest. How could she be put on higher ranked missions later on if she couldn't be trusted with a puppy.~ “Ah! This can't be happening!” ~Her hands riled up through her hair as she stopped for a moment to clear her thoughts. As she did so a tabby cat dashed through her legs, the dog right behind it. She was too slow while reaching down to grab him, fur slipping right through her fingers as she hunched over to look between her legs and watch them go. The genin ran for what seemed like hours before sitting down against a fence, panting softly wile tilting her head back to try and enjoy the rain on her face. Her slender legs were crossed, leash and collar wrapped tightly in her hand as she whined.~ “N..No wonder Father said..no dogs...they can be so mean...” ~After her small break she picked up searching again, chasing down any small noises she heard. As she got close to the owners house she heard a yelp. Quickly she dashed to the location to find the owner of that yelp. A few small children were spotted, the dog in their grasp as the pulled on it's tail and ears and tried to force the dog to eat mud.~ “Pick on someone your own size!” ~The startled children dropped the dog, looking back at her as they stepped away. Akumi picked up the small dog, glaring at the children while gently patting the dog's back.~ “If I ever see you around here again, or even catch wind of you harassing poor defenseless animals again, I can assure you...you'd wish to be dealt with by the Amekage...” ~The children fled quickly, little feet pitter pattered through puddles as they made a hasty escape. With that the girl carried away the pup, placing his collar on once more before taking a small yet brisk walk to return him to his owner. She tapped the door gently, slightly on edge seeing as how she was out later than she'd of liked to of been. “There you are young lady. I was scared you'd gotten lost. Hopefully Cocoa didn't give you too much trouble?” ~Akumi shook her head and smiled warmly.~ “Oh no, he was perfectly fine. Sorry I'm late though, we were having so much fun. But I must take my leave now, that is. If you'll sign my papers?” ~Akumi ran as fast as she could, making good time as she returned hurried to turn in her papers. She looked over her mission paper, smiling wide at the sight. Her first complete mission, and thankfully no one to her knowledge saw her embarrassing fluke. She came to a halt just outside the building, staring up at it before heading inside. Once handing in her mission assessment she exited, jumping in the air once outside.~ “Mission complete! Mission complete! Hoyea~ Fuma Akumi, best Genin on the block! Wait....Oh no the street lights are on! Father will be so mad!” ~The girl sped home, hoping to make it before the last of their street lamps were lit. Mission status: Complete. Home status: Grounded.~ "I...was so close...to finishing that book..." 'End Results:' 'Mission Completed. '